Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
center|600px Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite! Ihr habt Fragen, Anregungen oder Kritik zu meiner Person, meinen Bearbeitungen oder allgemein zur Jedipedia? Dann scheut euch nicht mir eine neue Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Gerne werde ich versuchen eure Kommentare zu beantworten und euch weiterzuhelfen. ---- __TOC__ Vorlage Diskussion:Einheit Wie ich sehe wurde die Vorlage:Einheit von dir gelöscht. Ich habe die Diskussion dazu gelesen und denke das es ein Missverständnis war: Gemeint war Eliteeinheit (siehe Diskussion:Trandoshanische Elitetruppe) und nicht militärische Einheit im allgemeinen Sinn. (Antwort bitte hier da da das Thema schon besteht) Cody 21:31, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bitte mal in die entspr. Disku schauen. Ist doch auch für dich wichtig, wenn du es uns schon löschst. E.B 22:10, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich werde zuhause bei Word mal eine Mastervorlage etwerfen, um alle Personenvorlagen zu ersetzen. Vielleicht bekommt man das geschickt unter einen Hut. E.B 22:55, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Was? Darth Tobi 22:58, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::E.B., das ist Wahnsinn (im negativen Sinne; aber nicht böse gemeint). Cody 23:00, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Lass das mal lieber, E.B! Das wird nur kompliziert und die Umstellung zur Master-Vorlage möchte ich nicht gerade tragen. Das sind bestimmt mehrere tausend Artikel, die man da editieren müsste... --Little Ani Admin 23:04, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Dem stimme ich zu! Es ist zwar gut das du die JP verbessern willst aber das ist doch echt...heftig! Darth Tobi 23:16, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Kommunikation Hi Ani! Wäre es möglich, dass du mal (wenigstens kurz) in ICQ online gehst? Danke! Ben Kenobi Admin 22:30, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hier habt ihr wohl über die Vorlagensache beraten, oder? Tut ihr das immer im ICQ? E.B 00:43, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, genau! Wir haben das über ICQ besprochen und wenn ich wieder mal nicht im ICQ bin, dann muss man mich eben da rein prügeln :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 00:45, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wie fändest du den Gedanken, mich einen Admin werden zu lassen? E.B 00:48, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hey, das ist aber sehr plump! Sage bitte nicht, dass du das unbedingt willst, denn damit tust du dir auch keinen Gefallen. Wenn wir denken, dass weitere Admins notwendig sind, dann werden wir uns bei den Betroffenen schon melden, andernfalls ist einfach alles im Lot, zumal wir euch so eine „Last“ gar nicht zumuten wollen :) --Little Ani Admin 00:55, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich dies unbedingt will. Aber wieso plump? Ich tu mir damit keinen Gefallen, warum? E.B 00:57, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das kommt so rüber als sei das irgendeine Anspielung gewesen, als würdest du ein Admin sein wollen. Das war deshalb plump, weil ich es nicht von dir erwartet hätte und auch überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet habe. Außerdem war die Frage sehr konkret, aber naja... Warum keinen Gefallen? Da musst du schon zwischen den Zeilen lesen, da ich das nicht unbedingt näher ausführen will :) --Little Ani Admin 01:02, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Um es klarzustellen: Ich weiß, dass ich die technischen Möglichkeiten auf der Seite noch nicht so überschaue, um das Amt eines Administrators auszuüben. Und selbst, wenn ich dieses Wissen schon hätte, dann würde ich es aus Zeitgründen dennoch im Moment nicht wollen, da ich nicht regelmäßig hier sein kann. Ich weiß aber auch, was ich hier denke ich schon sehr gut mache: Ich beteilige mich an vielen Diskussionen und bin kreativ, eine Eigenschaft, die gut für die Jedipedia ist. Außerdem gehe ich freundlich, geduldig und hilfsbereit auf neue User zu, was man als Admin auch tun sollte. Ich kenne die Regeln und mache doch eigentlich keinen Blödsinn, oder? Dieses "zwischen den Zeilen lesen" versuche ich gerade. Nur interpretiere ich das leider etwas spöttisch und so nach dem Moto: Das kannst du doch eh nicht. Und was hast du dagegen, wenn ich so direkt frage? Ich habe nicht so etwas gefragt wie, ob du mir deine Handynummer für ein Date gibst, sondern nur nach einer simplen Einschätzung für eine Position innerhalb der Jedipedia, die ich vielleicht in der Zukunft irgendwann mal übernehmen könnte, wenn sich meine Erfahrung hier noch vergrößert und meine Fähigkeiten sich verbessert haben (und sich die Notwendigkeit ergibt, einigen treuen Usern wie mir dieses Vertrauen entgegenzubringen). Du merkst ja, wie sehr ich mich angagiere. Ich würde dich nun bitten, für mich zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, da ich mich ansonsten etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlen könnte.E.B 01:16, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Oh man, E.B! Nimm es doch nicht immer persönlich. Ich wollte dich nicht verspotten oder ähnliches. Einige Benutzer (das muss nicht unbedingt nur auf die Jedipedia zutreffen) denken, Admin zu werden, sei irgend ein Ziel. Aber man kann das nicht als eine „Stufe“ betrachten, wo jeder engagierte Benutzer mal hinkommen muss. Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass es manchmal doch besser ist, ein normaler Benutzer zu sein, denn als Admin hat man nur noch mehr Aufgaben zu machen. Ich schätze es sehr, wenn sich hier Leute dafür einsetzen, diese Wiki zu füllen und zu ihrer Vollständigkeit heranzuführen. Und so ist es auch bei dir, denn ich schätze dich als Benutzer sehr und du bist auch sehr fleißig. Ob du in Zukunft Admin werden könntest, kann ich alleine nicht entscheiden. Aber wenn wir einen neuen Admin brauchen, dann kann es sein, dass wir auf dich zu kommen, oder auch nicht. Ich möchte dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, denn es ist nicht abzusehen, dass wir in nächster Zeit einen neuen Admin ernennen werden. Gruß Little Ani Admin 08:26, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::@E.B. Das was du zwichen den Zeilen lesen sollst ist: Admin zu seien ist nur zusätzliche Arbeit, sonst nichts. MfG Cody 08:56, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich will mich nicht an eurer Diskussion beteiligen. Will aber Erik nur einmal sagen das du dich an vielen Diskussionen beteiligst ist nicht immer so gut. Vielleicht wollen User nicht das man sich in die Diskussion einmischt. Und dann denken die vielleicht das du nur jemand bist der seine Nase in alle reinlegt, und nicht alle mögen dies. Zumbeispiel als ich hier ein neuer User war wurde ich immer von dir angesprochen und auf meiner Diskussion Seite hast du dich immer an alles beteiligt. Und das hat mich auch etwas genervt, aber jetzt wo ich ein User bin der oft Online ist finde ich es nicht mehr SO schlimm, aber nimm dier das mal zu herzen. Also ok als Admin soll man ja offen auf neu User zu gehen und Kreativ sein. Aber Little Ani ist ja nicht bei jeder Diskussion dabei die hier geführt wirt. Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 11:02, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Sehe ich genauso wie Nils als ich neu war und mal ein paar Bilder Hochgeladen habe, hast du so getan als ob ich ein Verbrechen begangen habe, weil ich nicht wusste das man Quellen angeben musste und wie man das macht und wolltest das ich aufhöre Bilder Hochzuladen, anstatt es mir zu erklären, das war auch nicht sonderlich nett und mich hat es auch genervt! Ist auch nicht böse gemeint aber ich wollte das nur mal sagen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:48, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jetzt bekomm ich es aber hinter die Ohren hier. Na schön....wollte ja nur helfen. E.B 15:56, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ach die haben das ganz sicher nicht böse gemeint, ich denke mal da sind bei eurem Kennenlernen ein paar Dnge ncht so gelaufen wie ihr es euch alle drei gedacht hattet und dadurch waren alle ein wenig verstimmt, aber das hat sich ja gelegt oder? Ihr seid doch alle freunde, ich für meinen Teil bezeichne euch jedenfalls als Freunde, ihr seid sogar eher noch mehr. Ihr seid wie ne Familie:) Hoffe das wir uns alle auf ewig erhalten bleiben. -- Gruß Boba 16:00, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) E.B das war auch nicht böse gemeint wie Boba schon sagte! Ich wollte das ja nur mal sagen!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:06, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja, schon klar. Ich tauche bei mindestens einem von euch Klingonen ja auch namentlich als Vandalenjäger in positiver Hinsicht auf. E.B 16:09, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ist ja wirklich nicht böse gemeint. Aber es war doch okay dir das zu sagen oder? Weil dachte, ist mal okay das zu erwähnen;) Aber Boba hat Recht wir drei, Ani aber auch ein bisschen. Hatten ja ein Falschen Start, oder? --Der Heilige Klingone 17:22, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Malteser der Jedipedia Boba hat die Malteser der JP erfunden. Die Idee ist, dass man eine Gruppe von Leuten hat, an die man sich wenden kann, wenn man Fragen hat, die nicht gleich eines Admins bedürfen. (Für Bobas Def. auf den Link oben klicken) Könnten wir dafür eine neue Kategorie aufmachen? Und wie könnte man die ein bischen publik machen (evtl. bei Jedipedia-Meldungen)? Cody 20:55, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Natürlich dürft ihr eine Kategorie dazu aufmachen, wenn ihr das wollt. Aber eine Jedipedia-Meldung halte ich für unnötig. So wie ich das sehe ich das so eine Babel-Konfiguration bzw. ein Zusammenschluss, ähnlich wie bei der der Task-Force. Da steckt nicht wirklich ein System dahinter. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:22, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Gut, die sache mit Meldungen hatte ich auch nicht wirklich mit gerechnet, aber einen Versuch wars wert. Cody 21:25, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Aber die Idee ist gut, muss ich sagen. Man könnte daraus etwas größeres machen. Vielleicht eine eigene Seite, auf der die Benutzer dann allgemeine Fragen zur Jedipedia (also nicht Star Wars allgemein) stellen dürfen. Dies hätte zum Vorteil, dass es einen Ort gibt, wo allgemeine Fragen von allen beantwortet und gestellt werden könnten. Im Gegensatz zu einer Diskussionsseite eines einzelnen Benutzers wären dann dort alle Fragen an einem Ort einzusehen. So würde mit der Zeit sowas ähnliches wie eine FAQ entstehen... und das praktisch von alleine, ganz allmählich. --Little Ani Admin 21:30, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Die Seite kann (werde) ich (gleich) machen. In welche Kategorie kommt die? Wie machr man eine neue Kategorie?? Cody 21:35, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Hey, mal langsam! Wir wollen doch nichts überstürzen, denn wir sollten uns erst mal darüber beraten, wie wir das genau handhaben wollen. Das können wir nicht zu zweit bereden, denn eine Jedipedia-Projektseite sollte schon von einigen mehr beurteilt werden. Am besten schlägt das einer bei Jedipedia:Vorschläge vor. Bitte noch keine Projektseite anlegen... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:38, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich wollte auf deine antwort warten (deshalb die Klammern). Ich werde also noch warten. Und was ist mit neuer Kategorie? Cody 21:42, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Solche Projektseiten kommen eigentlich in Kategorie:Die Jedipedia, aber das kann erst ins Rollen kommen, wenn das auch der breiten Benutzerschaft vorgestellt wird (also in Jedipedia:Vorschläge). Wir werden das nicht zu zweit bestimmen, das geht einfach nicht... --Little Ani Admin 21:46, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Na Ani er meinte eigentlich, wie man eine neue Kategorie erstellt, für die Vorlage zum Beispiel die er gebastelt hat Vorlage:Malteser, habe es ihm aber schon in ICQ erklärt. -- Gruß Boba 21:53, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ich schreibe jetzt mal den Vorschlag mit der Malteserseite. Cody 21:58, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Kategorien Hm Ani, ich glaub du warst etwas voreilig als du die Kategorie:Actionfiguren und die Unterkategorien von ihr gelöscht hast, Locutus21 hat Ben gefragt ob er sie ihm erstellt, der wollte nämlich ein paar Artikel dazu erstellen Gruß Jango 10:49, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wenn Kategorien nicht gebraucht werden, werden sie gelöscht. Und die sind ja schon seit längerem nicht in Gebrauch. Wenn man die Kategorien braucht, kann man sie ja wieder erstellen. So ein riesiger Aufwand ist das ja nicht... Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:49, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Gewinnspiel Hi Ani! Darf ich dich vielleicht an unser Gewinnspiel erinnern? Wir haben schonwieder Donnerstag... Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 21:57, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Okay, ich werde meine Auswertung gleich morgen früh vor der Arbeit abliefern... ich versprech's :) Aber danke für die Erinnerung, ist echt voll nett! Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:00, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) Severian Hallo Ani. Bei dem Artikel Severian hast du geschrieben das er den Auftrag von Darth Vader 24 VSY angenommen hätte, ich glaube du hast dich verschrieben oder? --Der Heilige Klingone 16:46, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, stimmt! Es war natürlich 19 VSY... ich hatte 24 VSY noch von Republik Attentäter im Kopf. Sorry und auf jeden Fall danke für die Aufmerksamkeit. :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:16, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hi Ani! Ist das Comic "Darth Vaders Aufstieg" neu oder schon älter?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:38, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das ist jetzt schon ein Jahr alt. Es erschien in der 56. Ausgabe der ''Star-Wars''-Comicserie im Juni 2006. Im gleichen Heft gibt es auch noch eine andere coole Story... sie heißt Boba Fett: Overkill. Bei Darth Vaders Aufstieg handelt es sich aber eher um eine Kurzgeschichte, ist nämlich sehr kurz. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:43, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja keine Ursache Little Ani macht ja auch nix, oder? Weil wir haben hier ja viele gute Autoren die das früher oder später gemerkt hätten. Habe nur gesehen das du wider aus einige Artikel aus einigen geschrieben hast und dachte, weil ich die Comics eh nie bekomme, les ich die Artikel mahl. Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 21:06, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Cool ne Story mit Boba Fett hehe! Hoffe die finde ich mal auf nen Flohmarkt!:) Schade das sie so alt sie!:(! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:10, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe jetzt einen Artikel zu Darth Vaders Aufstieg geschrieben. Dort könnt ihr die Handlung nachlesen, wenn ihr wollt. :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:22, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Haha das Comic habe ich mal am Bahnhoffsshop gesehen!:) Aber nicht gekauft!:( Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:31, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja danke werde ich gleich machen cool. --Der Heilige Klingone 21:32, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich habe mir gestern auch Republik Attentäter auf Englisch gekauft. Habe noch einige andre Comics gekauft wen du willst kann ich die mal schnell ihr aufschreiben. --Der Heilige Klingone 21:36, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, kannst du gerne machen. --Little Ani Admin 21:37, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja danke;) Hier, sind aber alle auf Englisch aber das macht ja nix. Star Wars: Jedi Academy: Leviathan=''Weis ich nicht aud Deutsch'' Star Wars: Jabba the Hutt: Art of the Deal''Weis ich nicht aud Deutsch'' Star Wars: Darth Maul=''Das kennst du ja'' The Stark Hyperspace War=''Der Stark Hyperspace Krieg'' The Rite of Passage=''Das Jedi Ritual'' Honor and Duty=''Republik Attentäter'' Eine Frage noch Ani! Ist Der Outlander gut? Habe es gestern bekommen!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:51, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Cool! Das Jedi-Ritual hätte ich auch gerne, aber ich kanns leider nirgend mehr auftreiben. Egal! Echt coole Sachen hast du dir da zugelegt. Hoffe du schreibst auch fleißig über die :) Also ich fand Der Outlander wirklich sehr gut und kann das nur weiterempfehlen. Ich habe da nicht wirklich was auszusetzen. --Little Ani Admin 21:53, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja natürlich werde ich davon etwas schrieben. Aber hast du nicht bei Quinlan Vos und Aayla Secura die Infromationen aus Jedi Ritual hinzugefügt? --Der Heilige Klingone 22:03, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das habe ich nicht vom Comic, sondern vom offiziellen Fact File. In den Blättern zu Quinlan Vos und Aayla Secura steht die Geschichte auch ausführlich drinnen. --Little Ani Admin 22:06, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja das ist doch cool das es da steht. Aber dachte nur du hättest das Comic. --Der Heilige Klingone 22:08, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bilder von George Lucas Hallo Ani! Ich habe eben den Großteil der Bilder von George Lucas mit dem Vermerk markiert. Da du die Bilder ja alle hochgeladen hast, könntest du die Quellen bitte nachtragen :)? Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 21:34, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Okay, mache ich :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:35, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Gut, dann sind es wieder einige Bilder ohne Quellen weniger. Gruß,--Asajj Ventress 21:36, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Allecto Mist jetzt hast du das schon gelöscht, das Schiff gabs nämlich, was stand da den drinn? Jango 23:41, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das war das Schiff von einem Moff "Sebastian", den es glaube ich nur in der Fantasie eines Fans gab. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 23:48, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ah, weil das Schiff gabs wirklich, kommt soweit ich weiss in Empire at War drin vor, irgendwas im Zusammenhang mit Tarkin Jango 23:50, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Also das war wirklich nur absurdes Zeugs, was da im Artikel stand. Es hat sich überhaupt nicht plausibel angehört. --Little Ani Admin 00:08, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Danke Danke Ani, ist mir auch aufgefallen, aber du warst schneller;) Ist das in Ordnung so? Oder kann man dass irgendwie verbessern? Sollre man das nicht auch noch in ne Kategorie einordnen wie Kategorie:Qualitätssicherung? Gruß Boba 14:47, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, ich finde es gut. Das passt sich dem Style von den anderen Portal-Seiten an und Einheitlichkeit finde ich immer gut :) Wenn du willst, kannst du die Seite natürlich in eine Kategorie einordnen. Brauchst doch nicht zu fragen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:50, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Okay danke, ich wusste nicht genau wie man das mit diesem Syntax da macht, da hab ich das einfach von den Kandidaturen geklaut;) dabei hab ich dann vergessen das und enden zu lassen :) Ich ordne das dann schnell ein. Gruß Boba 14:54, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jedipedia-Signatur Hallo Little Ani, wollte mal fragen, ob ich auf meiner Star Wars-Website, einen Link zu Jedipedia machen dürfte. Gruß --Darth Umbra 17:10, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wenn das nicht für beide Seiten verpflichtend ist, kannst du das gerne tun. Also, wenn wir nicht auch einen Link zu der Seite machen müssen. Wenn du mal auf dieser Seite (→ Jedipedia_Diskussion:Hauptseite/Archiv#Banner) nachschaust, kannst du auch ein paar Banner und Buttons finden, die du vielleicht verwenden möchtest. In naher Zukunft wird es auch eine Regelung zu Bannertausch geben, wo Seiten dann konkrete Anfragen stellen können. Da das aber noch nicht ganz besprochen ist, ist das auch noch in der Schwebe. Aber wenn es soweit ist, kannst dich natürlich nochmal melden :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:16, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Danke, dann mach ich den gleich in meine Signatur rein. --Darth Umbra 17:20, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Lucky Star Hallo Ani! Habe da mal ne Frage und zwar hat Ben Kenobi mal gesagt das es die Star Wars Tales gibt und die nicht kanoisch sind! Auf WP steht das das Comic Lucky Star auch dazu gehört, also sollten wir da jetzt die Unkanoisch Vorlage rein machen? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:15, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hm, gute Frage ich weiß leider auch nicht, was zu den Tales #1 bis #20 gehört. Aber wenn das in der Wookieepedia steht dann wird es wohl auch stimmen. Ich verstehe aber nicht warum, Lucky Star unkanonisch sein soll. Das ist halt ein ganz normaler Comic... und widerspricht keiner anderen Geschichte. Aber naja, wenn es halt so ist :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:30, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Nö die Geschichte ist nicht nichtkanonisch, die Kanonfrage ist nur nicht ganz geklärt, heist aber nicht das die direkt unkanonisch sind, aber wir könnten nen vermerkt machen, das es noch nich ganz sicher ist ob das Kanon ist oder nicht Jango 19:35, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, okay! Aber halbe Sachen machen wir jetzt nicht... das ist doch auch wieder blöd. Wenn etwas nicht nicht sicher Kanon ist, dann ist es auch nicht Kanon. Das sollte man schon so handhaben, da es auch eine Frage ist, ob man die Sachen auch in andere Artikel im kanonischen Teil einbauen kann. Außerdem ist vieles im SW-Universum nicht geklärt, und immer gilt: Was nicht geklärt ist, gehört nicht dazu. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:38, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Eh hier is immer alles so verworren, wenigstens einer hat den durchblick, nuja dann mach ich mal die nichkanon vorlage rin Jango 19:41, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Okay dann sollte sie wirklich darein, den eine Neue nicht nichtkanonische Vorlage ist dann auch wieder dumm! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:43, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:44, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Rogue Shadow Ich habe gerade bei Wookiepedia das Bild des Schiffes geholt. Du kannst den Artikel gleich mal von "Roque Shadow" nach "Rogue Shadow" verschieben, bitte. E.B 22:26, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Aber wir haben das Bild doch schon längst. Und den Artikel hatten wir auch schon. Vielleicht verstehe ich nicht, was du meinst? Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:29, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ach so, dann hat "Benutzer:Horundur" gerade aber noch einen Artikel über das Schiff erstellt. E.B 22:31, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, ich habe schon eine Weiterleitung zum richtigen Artikel erstellt. Sonst haben wir ja zwei Artikel über das gleiche Thema und das ist sinnlos. --Little Ani Admin 22:33, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Da wo er das bearbeitet hat, ist das in der Liste der letzten Änderungen jetzt verschwunden. Ich finde aber nicht, dass irgendjemand den Artikel gelöscht hat. Ich bin momentan etwas desorientiert. E.B 22:35, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Macht nichts :) Es stimmt aber schon alles so. --Little Ani Admin 22:37, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Als ich mir die Weiterleitung angesehen habe, stellte sich heraus, dass die Seite wieder mal kaputt war. Anstatt des Redirects erschien der entfernte Inhalt, weshalb ich den ohnehin falschen Namen gelöscht habe. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:40, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Die Weiterleitung sind nicht kaputt, man muss die Seite nur mit Strg+F5 aktualisieren. Dann ist die Weiterleitung völlig in Ordnung. Aber auch egal, so eine Weiterleitung braucht man nicht unbedingt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:42, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Saesee Tiin Hey Little Ani ich habe gesehen das du Saesee Tiin bearbeiten willst. Find das total cool den über diesem großen Jedi-Meister steht ja nicht SO viel. Wollte auch noch fragen wo her du die Informationen nimmst, aus dem Fact File vieleicht oder? Viele Grüße --Der Heilige Klingone 01:48, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST)